Rinju Arc
The Rinju Arc is the follow-up to the Introduction Arc. It kicks the storyline into gear and focuses mainly on the history and backstory behind the Rinju family, and their future. The arc also introduces some new characters, such as Emiri Kanashimi, Shizuko Kamitsuki and Kiki Masami. It is followed by the Witches Awakening Arc. Plot Summary Esther's Resurrection Alice, torn apart by grief over the loss of her dear sister, manages to escape the dimension with some help from Kyubey; however as soon as the little creature tries to talk her into signing a contract with him, with the resurrection of her sister as the obvious reward, Alice refuses his proposal immediately and takes her bloody revenge on the one she deems responsible for her sister’s death, unbeknownst of his immortality. She returns home in tears, chewing over Kyubey’s final words to her, reconstructing her sister’s wish. After failing to lure Alice into making a contract with him, Kyubey immediately turns to the other person devastated by the loss of her special someone: Hiroko Mitsushoshi. Hiroko doesn’t hesitate one second and immediately signs a contract with Kyubey, resurrecting Esther. After escaping from the mortuary, Esther finds a roof above her head at Yuzuki’s. The class rep introduces her to her childhood friend, the ever-happy Emiri Kanashimi, whose parents are florists. Hiroko, meanwhile, pays a visit to Esther and tries to cheer her up. Yuzuki, in the belief that Esther magically survived an accident, calls up Alice in an attempt to reunite both sisters. Alice immediately figures out why her sister is still alive and feels extremely guilty at first, but Esther tells her that she is proud of her for heeding her words. The Rinju Exodus The next day, both sisters try to return home, but as soon as they get there, Esther is once again confronted with the man she hates the most: her father. A cold-hearted exchange between the two quickly culminates into a fight and after Esther violently breaks her father’s nose, she is kicked out of the house, followed by her sister. The two quickly find refuge at Emiri ’s, who tells them they can stay as long as they want as long as they help out at the store. That night, Esther confesses that her father raped her six months ago, causing her to make a contract with Kyubey, in the hope of never seeing him again. Strengthened by this confession, Alice tells her sister that her feelings for her are more than just sisterly love, but Esther manages to talk her back into common sense, ensuring her sister that she loves her, only not in that way. The next day, Alice returns to school, while Esther stays at home to learn the basics of flower care from Emiri. Emiri offers them some clothes from her sister Toi, about whom she refuses to tell the Rinjus anything. Meanwhile, Alice apologizes to Nobunaga and helps Yuzuki with convincing the school staff that Esther is still alive. When she returns home, Alice points out that Esther has been behaving very strangely lately, yet Esther keeps urging her to call their mother. As their mother repeatedly doesn’t answer her phone, Esther sends her sister back home, where the latter finds out that their mother has been hospitalized and legal actions are being taken against their father for domestic abuse. The two sisters decide to go visit their mother in the hospital, while Yuzuki runs into Kyubey and follows him, leading her to Hiroko. The Ninja Esther is too scared to talk to her mother, but Marian Rinju is all too happy to see her daughters again. She tells Alice that their father’s sister Mikoto has offered to provide her with a roof above her head. Esther’s emotions get the best of her and she bolts out of the hospital room, however as soon as she has made her way out of the facility, she is cornered by a gang of thugs. While Marian Rinju tells her youngest daughter that Mikoto will come pick the two sisters up the next day to move some stuff from the Rinju residence to Mikoto’s house out of the city, a mysterious girl, proficient with the sword, saves Esther. Esther takes an immediate liking to the young girl, who introduces herself as Shizuko Kamitsuki. While Esther takes the homeless Shizuko home, the latter explains that she has never been in the city before, being raised and trained high in the mountains by her severe father. After her father’s passing, she travelled to the city to see what it is like. Meanwhile, Hiroko Mitsuhoshi keeps looking for the girl she saved, but Esther seems to be avoiding her. Yuzuki Tokai gets suspicious of Esther’s behaviour and calls her out. Emiri welcomes Shizuko to temporarily stay at the florist’s, where the aloof little girl finds out about electronics, which fascinate her considerably. Yuzuki takes her down to the electronics store in the city center, where the duo meets the shy store clerk, Kiki Masami. In the store, Shizuko’s eye falls on a PSP, which she would love to buy, but lacks the money for. Driven by this goal, she decides to apply for a job in the very same store. Category:Act_I Category:Story Category:Arcs